


Reencuentro

by KalK



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Coffee, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Clark decide tomar unas vacaciones, después de varias semanas de a ver asesinado a Zod. Su viaje lo lleve a Canadá donde una joven mujer morena





	Reencuentro

Superman y sus personajes pertenece a DC Comics

* * *

Invierno. Noche

Canadá. Cassidy Pub, fue el lugar en donde trabajo Clark hace casi un año. Alguien observa desde lejos y ese alguien es Clark Kent, todo empapado se detuvo a ver el lugar. Estaba cerrado, debido a la fuerte tormenta. Poco a poco empezó a caminar, hasta desaparecer en super velocidad y mientras recordaba cuando daño el camión de Ludlow.

* * *

Minutos se detuvo en una pequeña casa de madera, antes de llegar al pueblo. En el interior de la casa, se ven las luces encendidas. Se acerca a la puerta, toca un par de veces. Hasta que se siente unas pisadas, que se acercan y se abre la puerta para revelar a una joven mujer morena, que se encontraba empapada parece que acababa de llegar y su nombre es Chrissy, quien Clark conoció hace tiempo atrás.

Ella se le queda mirando, esta sorprendida de volver a ver al joven guapo. Chrissy toma la mano de Clark y lo lleva al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El interior de la casa era pequeño, la habitación se componía de la cocina y el pequeño living junto a dos habitaciones, baño y dormitorio de ella

Hola extraño - le dice ella, sin dejar de sonreír

Ambos se quedaran mirando - disculpa que venga, pero necesitaba salir de Metrópolis

Mi casa, siempre estará abierta para ti. Cariño - le responde, Clark se sonroja

* * *

Varios minutos después

Ambos tomaron duchas por separados, se encontraban secos y con cambió de ropa. Ella se puso una vieja camisa de Clark, que dejo hace tiempo. Mientras que Clark en boxers y camiseta, Kent había termino de encender la chimenea hace un par de minutos y se estaba calentando la casa.

Ellos se encontraban tomando cada uno café, en el sofá. Y hablando de forma animada, se sienten muy cómodos. - Sabía, que eres ese Superman, supongo que la reportera que vino aquí te bautizo

Clark asiente - si, fue Lois

Chrissy se le queda viendo - Sucede algo, entre esta Lois y tu - el chico de las estrellas se pone rojo ante esto, luego su mirada cambia a una sería

Pensamos tener algo, pero las cosas fueron demasiado rápidos que nos abrumaron - la joven morena le tomo la mano - un paso a la vez, se acercó y le beso los labios. Clark se lo respondió, luego la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación donde la recostó en cama y se volvieron a besar, pero con más pasión. Parece que ambos, se estaban resistiendo a esto. El hijo de los Kent se ve mas relajado, estando con Chrissy y uniéndose en la cama. Formado un solo ser.

* * *

Al otro día

Chrissy se encontraba sola en la cama, se despertó poco a poco con el aroma del café. Cosa que era inusual debido a que vive sola, cuando recordó que Clark se apareció anoche. Abrió los ojos, para ver a Clark en boxers llevando el desayuno a la cama. Puso la bandeja con el desayuno en sus piernas y le beso los labios, la joven tenía mucho calor

Guapo, me vas a mal acostumbrar - le decía, mientras miraba la hora y se atragantaba - estoy atrasada, debo ir a trabajar

Clark sonrió - no te preocupes, yo te llevo llegaras bien. Come tranquila, te bañas, te vistes y vamos volando a tu trabajo - Clark la tranquilizaba mientra la besaba

* * *

 

Continuara

* * *

 

Escrito por: Kal-K


End file.
